


Lollipop

by im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance



Series: SLFL(Suck Luke Fuck Luke) [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5SOS - Freeform, Adult Content, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Bottom Luke, Boys Being Boys, Boys Kissing, Come Swallowing, Doggy Style, Friendship/Sex, Hand Jobs, Hotel Sex, Luke Is Such A Slut, M/M, Michael Clifford/Luke Hemmings Smut, Michael is so easy, Muke - Freeform, Oral Sex, Shameless Luke, Smut, Sounds Live Feels Live World Tour, Teasing, Top Michael, Touring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 16:05:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6159034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance/pseuds/im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seeing Michael flustered on stage after dancing against him was a turn on for Luke. He knew he had to get Michael in his bed; he just had to build up Michael's frustrations and wait for the right time to do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lollipop

The moment they had made their final bow, Michael had rushed off the stage and down the corridor, storming into their dressing room while muttering a series of curses. Dropping himself on one of the armchairs, he stared at nothing in particular and downed half a bottle of water. He could not believe Luke had done what he did although he knew very well that Luke was quite unpredictable sometimes, especially since the tour had started but Michael was still having a hard time digesting that fact. There they were, starting the show and playing their hearts out to the crowd, which was great. Then reached the fifth song, ‘waste the night’, and while Calum was singing his verse, Luke had walked over to Michael and did a little dance behind him. Technically, it was not just a dance because Luke had practically rubbed his junk against Michael’s ass, right there, in front of thousands of people.

Michael had ignored it, saying Luke was just trying to be playful, but during ‘beside you’, Luke was again behind him, doing the same dance, except that time he had his guitar and could not really rub himself against Michael. Again, he had chosen to ignore it because Luke always did weird and silly dances and things on stage and that was nothing new. The younger boy went over and poked Michael in the ribs a few times during his solo in ‘good girls’, aiming to distract the older boy. That was not all; when they were doing that guitar thing in ‘voodoo doll’, Luke had mouthed ‘lollipop’ to Michael, who had only stared at him, nearly missing the chords but he had caught himself just in time. What had really sent Michael over the edge though was when they were bowing to the crowd and Luke had trailed his hand slowly from Michael’s waist, across his ass cheek and then caressed his thigh.

“Are you alright?” Calum asked when he entered the dressing room, followed by Ashton and then Luke.

“Freaking awesome,” Michael replied sarcastically.

“You don’t look good though,” Ashton commented.

Michael was going to answer but Luke beat him to it. “Everyone has off days, maybe Michael’s having one.”

“Shut it, you twat.”

“What?” Luke laughed. “What did I do?”

“What you did?” Michael got up and knelt on the couch, where Luke was sitting, before grabbing the front of Luke’s shirt and pressing his forehead and nose against the younger boy’s sweaty ones. “What the fuck did you think you were doing?”

“We’re in Tokyo and I was just having fun.”

“Fun? Are you fucking out of your mind?”

“No,” Luke mumbled before glancing at Calum and Ashton, who were busy looking at something on Ashton’s phone, and then licking Michael’s lips.

Michael quickly pulled away at the action. “Fucker…” Michael said loudly and threw his arms in the air before walking out of the dressing room.

“Where’d he go?” Ashton asked as he looked up.

“I dunno, he said he needed some fresh air,” the younger boy shrugged.

**O.O.O.O.O**

“I still don’t get why we’re not playing ‘waste the night’ anymore,” Luke said as he played with a pair of drumsticks.

“Because of that stunt you pulled in Japan,” Michael snorted.

“Yeah but we’re in Taiwan now. Why can’t we play it?”

“We’re not playing it, that’s it,” the boy replied firmly.

“But I love that song.”

“Yeah, Michael, you never said why you don’t wanna play it anymore,” Ashton stated.

“We’re never ever playing that song live again.”

“Not ever… maybe not at the moment… maybe we’ll do it again in the future.”

“No,” Michael frowned.

Calum shifted closer to Michael. “What did Luke do?”

Michael glanced at Luke, who had a tiny smile playing in his lips. “He rubbed himself against me. He fucking rubbed his dick against my ass on freaking stage.”

Calum and Ashton immediately turned to look at the younger boy. “What?”

“What?” Luke asked, looking at them innocently. “I was just having a little fun.”

Ashton rolled his eyes; he knew what Luke meant by fun. He had twice been a witness of that and he had the impression Michael was next on Luke’s list. “What are you playing at Lukey?”

“Nothing…”

“Seriously? You expect me to believe you when you have that look on your face?” Ashton’s eyes never left him as he spoke.

“Of course you should…”

“Luke’s horny again,” Calum snickered.

“Zip it Calum,” Michael shook his head. “Even if he’s horny, he’s not dragging me into this, I’m not Ashton. Maybe he should try Ashton again; he willingly gave in twice.”

“Why are you attacking me? I didn’t do anything to you,” Ashton threw a cushion at Michael.

“I’m not attacking you, I’m only helping Luke out.”

“I see… this is how it is,” Ashton nodded. “Well Luke, Michael’s quite easy. You’ve just got to know what to do.”

“Easy? What do you mean I’m easy?”

“Yeah, how’d you know that? Unless you’ve tried of course,” Calum laughed.

Ashton’s mouth dropped open. “Of course not, why would I? Michael just looks like the easy type.”

“Asshole…”

“Yeah, I’m betting that’s what you like,” Ashton poked his tongue at him. “I hope you like it tight.”

Michael stared at him in disbelief. “What the fuck?”

“Luke’s tight, just giving you a little tip beforehand,” the drummer laughed.

“Guys, I’m right here,” Luke called from his spot; it seemed like they had forgotten he was there and were talking about him.

“I bet you do love when they talk about your ass,” Calum again laughed; it was fun to tease his bandmates when he was not involved.

“I bet he does, the little slut.”

Luke huffed. “Jerks.”

“Not jerk, but jerk off, that’s what you’re gonna do to Michael,” Ashton pressed a hand to his mouth and giggled.

“That’s not gonna happen but maybe you’ll have Luke’s mouth around your dick since you love it so much.”

“No, you can have your dick in his mouth. He’s all yours, I’ll pass,” the older boy shook his head.

“Hello? Luke’s still present and he’s not a kid and doesn’t like lollipop. So, whatever you’re saying is irrelevant,” the younger boy rolled his eyes. “So, maybe you can have each other.”

“Ok guys, this is getting personal. Maybe we should talk about something else,” Calum said as he looked at his three friends one by one.

**O.O.O.O.O**

Michael sighed as he wiped the steam from the mirror and looked at himself. He looked quite tired but he was still buzzing from the show. Taking another towel, he rubbed his wet hair as he walked back into his room, immediately frowning when he realised he was not alone. “What are you doing here?”

Luke smiled. “I wasn’t sleepy and I thought we could hang out.”

Michael raised an eyebrow at him; Luke wanted to hang out with him? There was nothing wrong about that but he was not trusting the look on Luke’s face. Luke always had that look on his face when he had something going on in his head or when he did something that he should not or when he was simply about to do some mischiefs. Honestly, Michael had no idea which of the three it was and he hoped it was the second option because that would mean he was safe from Luke and his antics.

“Ok, I’m gonna get something on first,” the older boy motioned towards his suitcase.

“Why bother getting something on when you know I’m gonna get it off within a few minutes?” Luke mumbled to himself.

“What was that?”

“Yeah, cool, I’ll wait for you,” Luke said instead.

He looked at Michael as the older boy knelt down to find some clothes. Luke let his eyes roam over Michael’s damp naked back and he instinctively bit on the pierced side of his lips. He kept staring when Michael dropped the towel that he had around his hips and pulled on some boxers. That dance that he did with Michael that day was purely unintentional and he had not meant anything by it but seeing Michael flustered had turned him on. He did not know why or how that happened; he just knew it was a weird kind of excitement, which was why he kept going. With a smile playing on his lips, he got up and walked over to Michael, who was trying to find the bottom of a shirt so that he could put it on. Luke stepped in close to him and sang the words to ‘waste the night’ as he moved behind Michael, moving his hips from right to left while making sure he was grazing the older boy’s ass.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Michael asked as he looked over his shoulder.

“Giving you what you like. Does this turn you on? That’s what it does, doesn’t it?” Luke whispered into his ear.

“Get that thought out of your head, that’s not true.”

“Yeah? I’m betting it is. That’s why you don’t want to play this song live… because you’re afraid of what it may lead to.”

Michael sighed and took a step away before turning around. “You can’t be more wrong.”

“Prove me,” Luke said confidently.

“This is what you had in mind when you came, right? You didn’t really want to hang out.”

“I really did come in for a chat…” Luke moved closer into Michael’s personal space before speaking again, “but this seems more urgent.”

“Urgent? Get over yourse-”

Michael did not have time to complete his sentence and Luke’s lips were on his. Luke knew if he kept arguing, that was what Michael would also keep doing; that was why he decide to act instead of talking and Michael being Michael, it would not take long before he gave in. The shirt that Michael still had in one hand hung between their bodies as Luke wrapped his arms around Michael’s neck. The younger boy smiled when Michael kissed him back; and there he was, right again. He took Michael’s upper lips between his own and moved them gently around, glad when Michael did the same. He ran his tongue across the older boy’s lips and then pushed past them. Licking the roof of Michael’s mouth, Luke smiled at the fresh minty taste of toothpaste and then rubbed their tongues together a few times.

Luke pulled away and locked eyes with Michael before slipping down and dropping himself to his knees. He kept staring into Michael’s eyes, which were darker than usual, while he hooked his index under the elastic of the boxers that Michael had worn minutes earlier and pulled them down the other boy’s thighs. Slowly, he leant forward, licking Michael’s balls, one at a time and alternating between the two of them. Michael closed his eyes and let out a breath as he willed himself not to give in. Yes, Luke was right; he was horny. Actually, he was not at first, in fact, he was shocked when Luke had rubbed himself against him on stage but then he had been thinking about what happened between Luke and Ashton and he could not help it. However, that did not mean he was going to let Luke do what he had in mind. The younger boy could always keep dreaming but Michael was not going to have sex with him.

Michael again opened his eyes to look at Luke, who was still licking his balls. The younger boy opened his mouth and took one of Michael’s balls into his mouth, immediately sucking on it. He pulled it out, rolled his tongue around it and then sucked it into his mouth again. The guitarist placed one hand on his hip and clutched the tee tighter in his other hand as Luke kept doing the same thing over and over again. Smiling when he felt Michael’s penis twitch, Luke pulled away and moved to his other ball, giving it the same treatment. After a couple of long minutes, he opened his mouth wider and took them both in. He sucked on them lightly and then deeply and then lightly again, shifting between the two every now and then. Luke let go of them and directed his gaze to Michael, who had his eyes on him and his lips parted.

Licking his lips, the younger boy directed his hand to Michael’s semi-hard penis. He tugged on it lightly with a hand while he had Michael’s balls in the other hand. Luke aligned his mouth with Michael’s penis and let a large amount of spit drip from his mouth and onto the other boy’s penis before smearing it all over it. He moved his fist along the growing length as he leant forward and pressed his lips to Michael’s hip. He pressed a few kisses there before taking the skin between his teeth. Michael tilted his head backward and gasped before finally letting go of the shirt and burying his hand into Luke’s hair. He grabbed a handful of the locks and slightly thrust forward into Luke’s fist while the younger boy kept sucking on his hip and playing with his balls with his other hand.

Michael pulled Luke back up to his feet and attached his lips to Luke’s again. Their lips moved against each other as the guitarist reached for the hem of Luke’s shirt and dragged it up the other boy’s chest to throw it to the floor, along with the one that he had thrown a few minutes earlier. Next he went on to get rid of the boy’s jeans, rolling his eyes in the process; who in their sane mind would wear skinny jeans at night? Luke let out a laugh as he bent down and pulled the pants off before doing the same with his boxers. He bit his lips while looking at the other boy and grabbed him by the waist, pulling him close, before crashing their lips together. Trailing a hand up and down Luke’s arm, Michael kissed him back while his other hand rested on Luke’s ass. Playfully, he smack him across the ass cheek, causing Luke to yelp in his mouth before taking the younger boy’s hand and dragging him to the bed.

Without wasting time, Luke pushed Michael onto the mattress and climbed on top of him. He again connected their lips as he rocked his hips against Michael’s, causing the older boy to moan into his mouth. Realising what was happening, Michael shook his head and flipped them over so that he was on top before settling between Luke’s legs; if Luke wanted that, it was going to be Michael’s way. The older boy leant on his elbows as he thrust his hips forward, aiming Luke’s balls. Luke moaned at the action, causing Michael to smirk. Since Luke had come into his room, he had been the one leading things but it was Michael’s turn to be in control. Michael looked at the boy under him before shifting to get something but Luke held his hand and handed him a bottle of lube. The younger boy must have slipped that under his pillow when he was getting dressed.

Turning Luke around, Michael positioned him on all fours and pushed two fingers in him after coating them with the purplish substance. He moved them in and out of Luke’s hole as he bent down and licked the other boy’s ass cheek. Luke bit the pierced side of his lower lip and pushed back onto Michael’s fingers, sighing at the same time. The guitarist let out a laugh; Luke was so easy, way too easy. With an evil yet playful smile on his lips, he added another finger. It was tighter and tougher to move them around but he kept stretching Luke; it would require more stretching if he wanted to fit his penis in there easily. Michael twisted his fingers around, moving them away from each other while he replaced his lips with his teeth. The younger boy let out a cry at the pain before reaching backward and pulling Michael away by the hair.

“No more biting,” Luke mumbled as he rubbed the spot. “That fucking hurts.”

“Isn’t that what you wanted?” Michael again laughed.

“No, I never wanted you to bite my ass. Stop being mean or I’ll change my mind.”

“Alright, alright.”

Michael again reached for the bottle of lube and squirted a large amount on his penis before thoroughly coating it. He circled Luke’s hole with the head of his erection before sharply pushing inside. A moan escaped Luke’s lips and he squeezed his eyes close; with only that single push, he felt like Michael was ripping him in halves. Michael pulled out, nearly all the way, before pushing back in deeply. He bit his lower lip and placed both his hands on Luke’s hips as he pounded in Luke. Luke dropped himself forward and supported himself on his elbows while trying to take deep breaths and adjust to the feeling. He let out another cry when Michael’s palm connected with his ass cheek with a loud smack. Laughing, Michael repeated the action before kneading the reddened skin, soothing it.

The older boy trailed one hand up Luke’s side and buried it into his hair before grabbing a fistful and tugging on it, making Luke reposition himself on all fours again. Leaning forward, Michael licked his way up Luke’s back to the back of his neck. He supported himself on his arms that were on either sides of Luke and attached his lips to the other boy’s shoulder. Luke wanted to move, to push back onto Michael’s penis but Michael was hovering above him and made it impossible for him to move. Instead, he gripped the bedsheet tighter as Michael went faster and faster in him. Again dropping his head on the pillow, the younger boy took hold of his penis and pumped it vigorously, trying his best to keep up with Michael. With the way things were going, he doubted he would last much longer.

Michael abruptly pulled away but before Luke had the time to register what was happening, the older boy had swiftly flipped Luke around and laid him on his back, settling between his legs. He opened Luke’s legs wider and took the boy’s erection between his lips. He immediately sucked on it, gently at first and then slowly increasing the pace. Trailing one hand past Luke’s balls, Michael pushed his index and middle finger into Luke’s hole again. He curled them inside while his other hand kept moving up and down his own penis and his mouth worked around Luke’s penis. Luke again gripped the bedsheet and lifted his hips off the mattress as he thrust into Michael’s mouth. Michael smiled around Luke’s erection; Luke look so vulnerable on that bed at the particular moment. With a moan, Luke came into Michael’s mouth.

Wiping his hand onto the sheet, the older boy crawled up Luke’s body and straddled his shoulders. Luke had said he was not a kid and did not like lollipop but Michael was going to prove him otherwise. Licking his lips, he guided his penis to Luke’s mouth, pushing it past the younger boy’s lips. Luke opened his mouth and took the erection in. He sucked on it as Michael thrust into his mouth. Again, he wanted to move, to take the other boy’s erection into his hand, to massage Michael’s balls but because of their position, all he could do was suck Michael. Michael bit his lip and tilted his head backward when Luke sucked powerfully on his penis. He let out a moan as he came, emptying his load into Luke’s mouth. The younger boy looked directly into Michael’s eyes before swallowing the come. Cursing, Michael shifted and dropped himself next to Luke, who was smiling at him.

“Fuck that was insane,” Michael laughed; he had been horny and had wanted to jerk off in the shower but had been too tired to do it. Then Luke came into his room, throwing himself at the older boy and Michael could deny that, not when he was horny and Luke was willing to have sex with him.

“It was…” Luke nodded in agreement.

“Turned out you do like lollipop.”

“Yeah, maybe, just a little, a tiny bit, that’s all.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing, nothing at all.”

The older boy reached under him to pull out the offensive object that was hurting his back before raising an eyebrow at the purple lube. “Why purple lube?”

“I dunno. It looked cute.”

“Cute? Who cares about it being cute?”

“I do,” Luke replied with a frown.

“Lube is lube as long as it serves its purpose, no one gives a fuck what colour it is.”

“I have nothing to say to that. It’s my lube and I buy it in whatever colour I want,” the younger boy poked his tongue at Michael.

“So, you had it all planned out when you came to hang out?”

“Maybe, who knows?” leaning forward, Luke licked the come that had dripped out of the corner of Michael’s mouth.

“Maybe? You’re just a whore.”

“I don’t care what you say because I know you don’t mean it. I knew you’d give in easily.”

“Can anybody ever say no to you, especially when you know how to get your ways?”

“I know,” Luke laughed. “We’re so playing ‘waste the night’ next time.”

“Fuck yes!!!”

“See, totally easy,” Luke again laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> *Squeal* i hope you liked this one


End file.
